


Ohana means plenty of babysitters

by Amarylissa



Series: Pineapple Rock [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylissa/pseuds/Amarylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Grace-centric view on life in Hawaii</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ohana means plenty of babysitters

Grace knows that Danny found it tough when he moved to Hawaii. They never seemed to have money for treats. They both missed the New Jersey part of the family. But the first time she needed looking after when he had to work, the first time he said he wished his mom was still in the neighborhood, Grace and Danny found that they weren’t quite as alone as they thought. Now Grace knows she and Danny have an ohana. And if that means babysitting, they’ll babysit her, each with their own unique take on child rearing. 

Kamekona is one of Grace’s favorite babysitters. The first time she beat him at five card draw she realised that there was plenty of scope when they were together. Now she asks, “Can I have shave ice, pineapple and cherry please?” and he says, “Sure ting!” and lets her watch unlimited TV. They play cards, and if she let him win once in a while he won’t tell Danno about any of it. Mind you, she thinks Danno knows something as Kamekona is definitely bottom of his list of people to call. 

Max doesn’t babysit Grace too often. Somehow he knows when Danny is calling for a favour rather than autopsy results, but when Danny really needs him, he’ll be there. Grace knows to bring homework when Max is on the job: her guileless brown eyes and polite, “Could you explain this to me, please Dr Bergman?” ensure that her homework is completed in double quick time, and if Max has done almost all of it, well, the teacher won’t know. Besides, if she asks Max to get out his Star Trek DVDs his head will be so full of explanations of subtext by the time Danny arrives to collect her he probably won’t remember doing it. 

Chin looks after Grace every couple of weeks. She now asks if she can hang out with Uncle Chin for three reasons. Firstly, and most importantly, he’s been sad since Auntie Malia died, and she knows he smiles more when they are together. Secondly, he’s a great cook. He’ll even cook enough for Danno. And thirdly, Grace’s phone is now the coolest in the school. Stan makes certain that she has the latest model, but it’s Chin who has upgraded its functionality. She can do all sorts of things on that phone that none of her friends can, and, “I can see wherever you are on the Island now Danno!” Danny just smiles at Chin, because if his baby’s happy, so is he. 

Grace usually has a swimsuit in her bag, just in case, but if Kono is babysitting she brings her sunscreen and rash vest too. She loves jumping in Kono’s red car, heading out to find the best waves, “Come on Auntie Kono. I want to learn how to surf like you!” If Danno’s busy at work, chances are Kono is busy too, but she still manages to arrange a lesson most weekends. And if Kono knows all the cool places to hang out after and loves shopping at the mall, that’s even better in Grace’s book. 

Steve isn’t just a babysitter, because mostly when Grace is with Danno, Steve’s there too. When Steve’s with Grace she knows something exciting might happen next, and she loves it. He’s full of good ideas, from swimming with dolphins to teaching her survival skills. He’s been back to help the Aloha Girls: “The girls want you to be an honorary troop leader now please,” Grace asks. She’s happiest when she’s with Steve, because Danno’s happiest too, however much he grumbles. He’s way past being Uncle Steve, and definitely not just Step Steve. One day she might get the courage to ask Steve if she can call him Dad.


End file.
